The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to motorcycles that include lubricating oil systems.
Some motorcycles include a lubricating oil system that uses a tank to store oil for use. The tank is commonly supported by the motorcycle frame and is often highly visible. Because the tank is visible, it is often manufactured from metal to improve the aesthetic appeal of the motorcycle and to protect the tank from damage from flying debris such as rocks. Unfortunately, the manufacture of a metallic oil tank can be costly.
Plastic tanks can be used in place of metal tanks to contain oil. However, plastic tanks are not as aesthetically pleasing and can be difficult to finish (e.g., chrome plate, paint, etc.). In addition, plastic tanks often do not have the durability of a metal tank.